Candy Cane Christmas
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Haruka learns why it's never a good idea to pull a prank on Rei.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Candy Cane Christmas  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

When you started looking up synonims for boredom in the dictionary, Rei decided, it meant that you really were compltely, utterly, honestly, totally bored out of your mind. It was amazing she was actually looking through a dictionary though; then Rei reminded herself where she was and why she was there. Then again that really didn't make much sense, because her marks in English class weren't the reason she was stuck outside the headmaster's office.

The stupidity of the situation was almost enough to make her laugh out-loud actually. All she had done was come in with a couple of highlights in her hair and they'd gone ballistic. Completely idiotic totalitarian regime, that's what it was.

She put her head down on the desk in front of her, muttering curses to herself as she did so. She was so bored she thought she couldn't be more bored if she were dead, no exaggeration. Why hadn't she just taken an early vacation and just stayed in bed? It would have saved her all this trouble. She was going to _kill_ Minako; this 'Christmas present' was just too much trouble for her.

"So it's true, they really did haul you up here for something that stupid," a voice yawned behind her and Rei jumped, wondering whom on Earth it was.

Her day had just got worse. She was stuck doing nothing, and now she had Ten'oh Haruka to contend with. Why her of all people, just why? Was she really cursed? Maybe she should just perform an exorcism or something; that'd get rid of the demonic Ten'oh Haruka for certain.

"You look like a candy cane," Haruka snorted, pointing to the red and white streaks in Rei's hair. Rei just sneered back, making the venom in her eyes as visible as possible; forget killing Minako, she was going to kill Haruka first.

"Yeah well no need to ask why you're here," Rei muttered. "Fighting again is my guess."

"Actually I just got kicked out of class for talking too much," Haruka replied with a smirk on her face.

"Shouldn't you just be standing in the hallway then?" Rei asked.

"I was just being more of a nuisance apparently," Haruka laughed.

"How?" Rei gave the other girl and incredulous look; she had the audacity to laugh about getting in trouble again; she really was going to be expelled by the end of the week if she kept on going like that.

"Making stupid faces and being distracting. But I was bored so you can't blame me," Haruka shrugged.

"Moron," Rei muttered, then she went back to lamenting her current situation. She was so bored: Haruka being there was just making it even worse. Maybe she could… do something? She didn't know what though, there was nothing else left to do seeing as she'd finished her work already. Maybe being away from a class of idiots was good for her; not, of course, that she'd ever admit that.

"So why exactly do you look like some sort of demented candy cane fairy?" Haruka asked and Rei had to resist the urge to hit her.

"It's none of your business,"the girl snapped back.

"Sure it's not but I still want to know," Haruka replied.

"Christmas present."

"This early?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Christmas is in five days time, Ten'oh," Rei replied, putting her head down on the desk in exasperation. Surely the other girl wasn't that dense as to not realise when Christmas was just round the corner!

"From who? Minako? I always knew she liked sweets but this is just a bit too much. Especially considering you're far from sweet normally."

"Of course it was Minako, who else?" Rei hissed, fighting the urge to wipe that smug smirk of Haruka's face, "Now could you please shut up and stop making idiotic jokes?"

"Fine, but move first; I need to sit there and do my 'work', but you've got the only seat," came the bored reply.

"You do work?" Rei raised an eyebrow in disbelief; it was hard to believe Haruka even knew the meaning of the word 'work'.

"Only if I want to," Haruka yawned again. "Now budge."

"I don't have to," Rei shot back.

"Want me to sit on you?"

"Get stuffed, just sit on the floor and do your work; the lack of a table isn't going to impair your mental function, is it? Then again you don't even have a brain at all. God knows why Minako's dating you; I thought even she had more sense than that."

"Jeez you're in a bad mood," Haruka laughed. "Who are you and where's Rei gone?"

"Very funny," Rei hissed.

"PMS?" Haruka asked, "Or has the colouring just affected your ability to think straight."

"Will you just _go away_?" Rei snapped, growing more and more frustrated by the moment.

"Well I have to stay here and wait to get yelled at too, so you're stuck with me I'm afraid."

"You can't be as afraid as I am, believe me," Rei muttered under her breath, but Haruka still managed to hear her.

"You know you could at least attempt to be nice to me," Haruka sighed.

"Why should I bother? You're a complete prat, Ten'oh, and you always will be."

"But I'm dating your best friend, so that obviously means I can't be that bad, right?" Haruka stated, leaning back against the wall and looking almost as bored as Rei felt. "And besides, it's nearly Christmas, show a little spirit." It was then she wrapped her arms round the other girl's shoulders, causing Rei to push her back, infuriated.

"Look, Ten'oh, you have a _girlfriend _incase you've forgotten, so stop trying to charm me!" Rei snarled. "What do you want out of me anyway? Because I swear at the rate you're going now I really am going to curse the living daylights out of you!"

"Aww come on Rei. All I want to do is sit down and do some work."

"Like you even know what 'work' means," Rei snorted, then realised that they were just going around in circles. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

When Rei finally arrived back at the shrine after school, she was somewhat pleased to see Minako there, no matter that the girl had inadvertently got her into trouble with her present.

Rei nearly took back her resolution not to kill Minako when she was suddenly glomped and nearly knocked to the ground.

"Rei I'm so sorry," Minako blurted out. "I really didn't know that me doing your hair for you was going to get you in trouble. If I'd known then I wouldn't have done it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorr…"

"It's fine, Minako," Rei sighed.

"Well okay, but anyway here's a present for you to make up for me getting you into trouble," Minako said, suddenly beaming. She pulled something out of her bag and handed it to Rei. This something was…

"A candy cane?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, because candy canes are all to do with Christmas and stuff, and everyone likes sweets, so I thought it might cheer you up a bit," Minako explained.

Of course it was then that a certain commnet from earlier that day came back to her.

"Minako, did Haruka have anything to do with this, by any chance?" Rei asked.

Minako nodded again, "Yes, it was her idea actually. You know she really is quite thoughtful, even though she doesn't seem to be most of the time. You really should try talking to her some more; you'd make great friends, Rei, I know you would."

As Minako continued talking, Rei suddenly noticed a tall figure lurking behind the shrine, half-hidden in the shadows.

Yes, she would forget killing Minako; she would forget it completely. Haruka on the other hand… well she was in for a rather unpleasent surpirse.

* * *

When Haruka inexplicably woke up with red and white streaks in her normally blonde hair, she was naturally beyond shocked, and indeed had no idea where on Earth they'd come from.

The situation was made worse, however, by the fact that she had arranged to meet Minako and her friend Makoto later that day. Although Minako would probably think that her new hair-colour was wonderful, Makoto would probably find it hilarious. And the thing was, if Makoto found something hilarious then the whole city would know about it by the next day.

Nevertheless she walked into town and met with the others as planned. Needless to say their reactions were exactly as she'd expected.

"Christ, what did you do to your hair?" Makoto exclaimed upon seeing the disaster first-hand.

"I have no idea, that's the problem," Haruka sighed.

"Maybe aliens dyed your hair for you when you slept," Minako suggested, clearly as mistified as everyone else was. "Anyway 'Ruka, I brought Rei along with me as well. Isn't it great that you two are finally getting along? You've even got matching hair colours! Well, almost matching."

"Of course it's nice to finally be able to get along with Haruka," Rei smirked. She almost felt sorry for the other girl, but the candy cane joke had just been too much. One good prank deserves another after all, and sadly for Haruka… well the joke was on her in the end.


End file.
